


Estes Lábios Estão Selados

by Masyaf1724



Series: Estes Lábios Estão Selados [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 21:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masyaf1724/pseuds/Masyaf1724
Summary: Pela primeira vez, ele percebe que há uma fita roxa envolvendo a pele branca e que se mantém presa pelo laço que descansa sobre o lado direito do pescoço. O rei dirige seu toque para o tecido, mas assim que o toca, a jovem afasta a mão dele com um tapa e dá dois passos para trás, o medo brilhando intensamente nos olhos de ébano. Por um momento, ele permanece aturdido, não entendendo o que fez de errado e que acabou por assustar a jovem.- Estes lábios estão selados. – ela diz com a voz trêmula e os dedos tocando a fita





	Estes Lábios Estão Selados

**Author's Note:**

> Essa é a primeira história da série "Estes Lábios Estão Selados" e foi inspirada pelo jogo "The Wolf Among Us".  
> Críticas e sugestões são sempre bem vindas.

**Estes lábios estão selados**

Em uma antiga e distante floresta, uma jovem mulher corre sob o silencioso olhar da lua. O som da desesperada corrida ecoa no silêncio noturno. O vento sopra suave, uma brisa de inverno, e sufoca a assustada fugitiva, mantendo a respiração descompassada presa na garganta. Distraída com sua fuga, ela não vê as raízes de uma velha árvore quebrando o solo e se entrelaçando sobre a grama. O impacto é intenso e a jovem caí, as mãos afundando na terra e a perna sendo cortada pelo toque áspero da madeira. Corvos crocitam e parecem rir, o barulho aumentando o medo que tortura o coração.

 

A jovem se levanta e, mesmo sangrando e com dor, volta a correr até que o som dos corvos – o deboche da malvada bruxa – deixe de ser ouvido. A insistente fuga a conduz até uma ampla clareira, iluminada pelo brilho da lua. A dama da noite tem sua imagem refletida no lago cristalino, acompanhada pela luz de sua corte de estrelas. A jovem para de correr por um momento, caminhando até a margem do lago e se deixando cair sobre a fina linha de areia. Ela toca a água fria com a mão e os pés, se deixando acalmar pelo ondular causado pelo soprar do vento.

 

Entretanto, sob o sussurrar da brisa, ela consegue perceber a aproximação de alguém. Mais uma vez alerta, a jovem se levanta e olha ao redor, tentando localizar a origem do som. Entre altas e frondosas árvores, ela vê um brilho dourado, que tem sua intensidade aumentada a cada segundo que passa. Logo, o contorno de um largo corpo pode ser distinguido, assim como o fraco balançar de negros pelos. Após um momento que parece se estender por toda noite, a jovem fugitiva se encontra frente a frente com um grande e imponente lobo.

 

O animal para próximo a margem do lago, os olhos de ouro observando com o que se assemelha a uma profunda curiosidade. O olhar dourado parece analisar cada detalhe que compõe a imagem da jovem fugitiva. Desde o longo e ondulado cabelo negro, a pele pálida como a lua acima deles, os olhos como ébano e os lábios como sangue, passando pelo tronco coberto por vestes escuras e protegido por uma capa vermelha com o capuz abaixado até as pernas, que exibem a palidez da pele misturada com o escarlate do sangue nos lugares onde o tecido calça foi rasgado.

 

Para a jovem, o lobo não representa perigo, ela não se sente ameaçada por ele. Apenas um pouco curiosa, talvez. Levemente hesitante, ela dá um passo na direção do lobo. Ele abaixa a cabeça, as garras arranhando o chão. A jovem fugitiva para, deixa alguns segundos passarem e então tenta outro passo. E mais um. O lobo levanta a cabeça, relaxando as patas, permitindo que ela se aproxime. Ela sorri, um fraco sorriso, e só volta a parar quando não há mais passos a serem dados. Um baixo rosnado deixa a boca do lobo, como se ele reconhecesse que ela está ali.

 

A jovem cai de joelhos, cansada e fraca demais para conseguir se manter de pé por muito tempo. O lobo se abaixa, apoiando o corpo nas patas dobradas, e toca o rosto dela com o focinho, quase como se estivesse perguntando se ela está bem. Em resposta, ela toca o pelo negro que contorna os olhos dourados, sentindo sob seu toque a maciez dos longos fios. Por um momento feito de milhares de segundos, o olhar dourado encontra e se conecta ao de ébano. Diferentes emoções são encontradas nos olhos de ambos, como um baile de luz e sombras.

 

Curiosidade é a que dança com mais intensidade, sua dança nascendo de um reconhecimento mútuo e instintivo, como reencontro sem lembranças. O lobo inclina a cabeça na direção das árvores pelas quais chegou, um convite para que a jovem o siga. Ela olha para o lado oposto, em direção a sua própria origem. Não há nada além de dor e tristeza no lugar que ela abandonou, do qual ela fugiu. A jovem volta seu olhar para o lobo, percebendo que ele se levantou e apenas aguarda a decisão dela. Sobre trêmulas pernas, ela se ergue e assente, aceitando o convite.

 

Um baixo som reverbera na garganta do lobo, semelhante a um múrmuro de aprovação. Mais uma vez, o lobo abaixa o corpo e, com o focinho, toca o rosto da jovem, a guiando em direção ao seu tronco. Demora alguns breves momentos para ela entender o que ele pede e então ela sobe nas costas do lobo, as mãos fechadas segurando os pelos negros. Quando percebe que a jovem está segura, o lobo volta a se erguer e começa a caminhar. Os passos do animal são calmos e lentos, amassando a grama e marcando a terra com a impressão de suas patas.

 

Uma respiração trêmula escapa por entre os lábios da jovem fugitiva e as mãos, ainda segurando os pelos negros, treme levemente. Ela levanta o olhar para o céu e vê a lua, ainda cheia e brilhante, parecendo acompanhá-los a cada passo, iluminando a trilha à frente e revelando a beleza da floresta. Uma profunda e antiga beleza que a jovem não foi capaz de perceber no desespero de sua fuga. Mas agora, mais calma e se sentindo segura na companhia do lobo, a jovem deixa que sua atenção seja capturada pelas sombras que dançam em meio aos grossos troncos das árvores, como fantasmagóricos e silenciosos dançarinos.

 

As espessas raízes rasgam o solo e saem para a superfície, entrelaçando-se umas nas outras e se estendendo pelo caminho como um tapete no formato de um intricado labirinto. Os galhos se esticam e se contorcem como se estivessem ansiosos para alcançarem o céu. As folhas, de um verde intenso escurecido pelas sombras, se conectam e se sobrepõem, costurando as copas em um extenso manto que não se faz presente apenas nas trilhas iluminadas pela lua. A jovem dirige seu olhar para o caminho adiante e percebe uma alta silhueta se erguendo do meio da floresta.

 

A silhueta emerge do manto verde larga e se divide conforme segue em direção às estrelas. Altas e pontiagudas linhas conectadas por traços horizontais e tudo conectado a uma grossa base. A jovem reconhece a forma que os contornos formam, já a tendo visto antes, embora nunca na realidade, apenas em pinturas e ilustrações. É um castelo e, a julgar pelo lento caminhar do lobo, é para lá que eles se dirigem. A ideia intriga a jovem. Ela sempre ouviu que castelos são os lugares onde os nobres vivem, cercados pelos seus e protegidos contra as incertezas que se escondem na floresta. Por que o lobo segue para o castelo?

 

O aparente destino se aproxima e se torna mais distinto a cada passo. Com a aproximação, novas linhas se tornam visíveis sobre a superfície do castelo. Prestando um pouco mais de atenção, a jovem consegue notar que esses novos traços são, na verdadeira, trepadeiras que se espalham pelo exterior da imponente construção como uma segunda pele. Na base da torre mais alta, presa nos galhos e nas folhas, ela consegue ver uma bandeira balançando sob o sopro do vento. E, por um momento, quando a luz da lua cai sobre o estandarte, ela pensa ver o desenho de um lobo.

 

Sem pensar, a jovem abaixa o olhar para o lobo que a carrega. Pela primeira vez desde o momento em que ela abandonou a cabana da bruxa, a jovem se pergunta o que esta noite significa, que mudanças ela pode esperar para a vida dela. Ela respira fundo e abre as mãos, espalmando-as contra o pelo negro e sentindo o movimento dos músculos sob a pele. O lobo rosna em um tom baixo, parecendo perceber a mudança na postura da jovem, mas continua a andar. De repente, a jovem fugitiva nota que as árvores e o tapete de raízes chegaram ao fim. Não há mais grama ou terra.

 

Há apenas uma ponte de pedra conectando a floresta ao castelo. Ela espera que o lobo pare, mas ele continua, através da ponte seguindo até as altas e largas portas de madeira que dão acesso à fortaleza. A jovem vê os guardas se afastarem da porta e, por um momento, supõe que eles irão atacar. Entretanto, antes que a tensão possa se espalhar e dominar os músculos da jovem, os guardas abrem as portas e permitem a entrada dela e do lobo. Confusa, ela apenas observa enquanto o lobo continua a seguir seu caminho. Um tremor corre pelo corpo dela quando as portas são fechadas e o som ecoa pelo salão.

 

É um amplo salão, tão extenso que até mesmo o grande lobo consegue se movimentar sem dificuldade. No teto, um único lustre se encontra pendurado e ao redor do objeto, seguindo pelas paredes, existe mais uma camada da segunda pele feita de trepadeira. Os galhos descem pelas laterais sem um traçado definido, se espalhando e cobrindo as pedras já corrompidas pelo tempo. O lobo para, abaixa o corpo e, entendendo o movimento, a jovem sai das costas do animal. Olhando para o lado oposto da porta, a jovem vê um trono de madeira entalhada colocado no topo uma estreita escada feita de três degraus e percebe que se encontra em um salão do trono.

 

Na parede atrás do trono, lutando contra o toque das trepadeiras, há uma janela em formato circular, por onde a luz da lua penetra e ilumina a salão, banindo as sombras para os cantos mais distantes do aposento. Estes, a jovem percebe ao prestar mais atenção ao seu redor, estão cheios de pedaços de madeira, aparentemente quebrados de maneira brutal e sem controle. Ela sente a movimentação próxima do lobo e volta seu olhar para ele, o vendo se aproximar de um biombo de madeira colocado sob as sombras, mas ainda assim próximo ao lado esquerdo do trono.

 

Para o espanto da jovem fugitiva, a cada passo dado pelo lobo, ele muda. O pelo negro começa a desaparecer, dando lugar a uma pele branca marcada com cicatrizes esbranquiçadas. As marcas podem ser vistas em diferentes partes do lobo, agora homem. Nas costas, se assemelhando aos resquícios de chicotadas. Nos braços, guardando semelhanças com as trilhas deixadas por espadas. E nas pernas, onde as linhas das espadas se misturam com aquelas deixadas por correntes. Em silêncio, o homem se coloca atrás do biombo. A ausência de som se estende por longos segundos. Até ele retornar.

 

Quando ele deixa o biombo, as cicatrizes não podem mais ser vistas, estando ocultadas por uma calça preta e uma camisa branca de mangas longas. Os olhos dourados agora são azuis como o céu durante o dia e o único vestígio dos pelos negros que pode ser encontrado são os curtos e escuros fios do cabelo. O homem oferece um sorriso educado e faz uma curta mesura. Ainda muito surpresa, a jovem fugitiva não se atreve a se mexer. Ela apenas observa com o coração batendo forte e se perguntando se teria caído em uma das armadilhas da bruxa.

 

\- Eu sou o Rei Lobo. – ele diz – E você é?

 

Ao invés de responder, ela vira o rosto e morde o lábio inferior, os braços cruzados sobre o peito. Ele se surpreende com a súbita postura defensiva da jovem, mas pensa compreender o motivo que a origina.

 

\- Eu peço perdão pelo modo como agi, não mostrando minha verdadeira natureza desde o começo. – ele dá um passo à frente, ela não se move – Eu não queria assustá-la. Você parecia perdida, ferida, precisando de ajuda. – ela assente e o rei se sente confiante em continuar a se aproximar – Você pode me dizer quem você é? – ele está perto o suficiente para tocar a face pálida e atrair o olhar de ébano para si – De onde você vem?

 

Estando frente a frente uma vez mais, o rei e a jovem sentem novamente a confiança nascida do instinto, o reconhecimento sem lembranças. Os segundos se passam dominados pelo tenso silêncio que os envolve, mas ele é paciente e espera sem pressa pelas respostas para as perguntas feitas. O rei deixa que seu toque deslize pela pele de neve, os dedos se enroscando nos longos fios negros. A jovem mantém o olhar preso ao do outro, mas os dentes ainda marcam os lábios vermelhos. Quando sente a mão encostar no ombro coberto pela capa escarlate, a atenção do rei é desviada para uma sombra arroxeada que se mistura ao cabelo escuro.

 

Pela primeira vez, ele percebe que há uma fita roxa envolvendo a pele branca e que se mantém presa pelo laço que descansa sobre o lado direito do pescoço. O rei dirige seu toque para o tecido, mas assim que o toca, a jovem afasta a mão dele com um tapa e dá dois passos para trás, o medo brilhando intensamente nos olhos de ébano. Por um momento, ele permanece aturdido, não entendendo o que fez de errado e que acabou por assustar a jovem.

 

\- Estes lábios estão selados. – ela diz com a voz trêmula e os dedos tocando a fita.

 

\- Está tudo bem. – o rei diz dando um passo em direção à jovem. Ela não se move, apenas o observa se aproximar – Eu não vou machucar você. – ele oferece um sorriso – Diga-me o seu nome?

 

\- Estes lábios estão selados. – a jovem responde. Ela fecha os olhos e volta a cruzar os braços sobre o peito, mas dessa vez as mãos repousam sobre o pescoço.

 

\- Você não pode me dizer? – ele questiona tentando compreender o que está acontecendo com ela.

 

\- Estes lábios estão selados! – ela repete em um tom mais firme e alto, quase um grito. Medo e desespero ecoam na voz da jovem e lágrimas caem dos olhos escuros, marcando a face pálida.

 

O rei elimina a distância ainda existente entre eles e a envolve com um abraço. No tremor que corre pelo corpo sob seu toque e nos fracos soluços que deixam os lábios vermelhos, ele reconhece uma realidade com a qual convive há muito tempo. A mesma realidade em que sua natureza de lobo nasceu. Mantendo um braço firme ao redor da cintura da jovem, o rei usa a outra mão para tocar o rosto molhado e fazer com que ela o olhe. Em silêncio, ele enxuga as lágrimas dela com um toque que acaricia e acalma. Focando a atenção no equilíbrio e na tranquilidade expressas no olhar do rei, a jovem pouco a pouco sente toda a tensão e medo desaparecer da mente e o desespero abandonar o coração.

 

\- Você foi enfeitiçada. – ele diz em um tom de voz baixo, um pouco acima de um sussurro – Você não pode falar. – a jovem abaixa o olhar e assente, confirmando as palavras do rei – Que tortura... Ter uma voz e não poder usá-la! – a força do toque com que ele a segura se intensifica e a mão que antes acariciava o rosto pálido, agora segura a nuca sob o cabelo negro, não permitindo que ela fuja do olhar azul – A pessoa que enfeitiçou você, foi a Bruxa da Floresta?

 

O rei percebe a primeira reação, instintiva, de negar que aparece nos olhos de ébano. E o que ele vê é a resposta que ele precisa. Oferecendo um fraco sorriso, ele dá um passo para trás, afastando seu toque de sobre a pele pálida. Entretanto, ao mesmo em que se move, ele nota o medo da rejeição que nasce no olhar escuro. Mantendo uma mão na lateral do rosto marcado pelas lágrimas, o rei firma seu sorriso e fala com a mesma calma confiança que é expressa nos olhos claros.

 

\- Não tema, você está segura. – os dedos do rei brincam com uma mecha do cabelo negro – Ninguém irá machucá-la aqui. E você pode ficar pelo tempo que quiser.

 

A jovem assente e procura pelo olhar azul, tentando expressar toda gratidão que sente. O sorriso nos lábios do rei se torna mais suave e genuíno, entendendo o que ela tenta dizer através do olhar tão intenso e honesto. Após um momento, a gratidão é afastada pela dúvida e pela hesitação. Ele percebe, o sorriso se desmanchando, mas permanece em silêncio, aguardando e deixando a jovem livre para fazer o que quiser. Um pouco oscilante, ela levanta uma das mãos e toca o queixo do rei. O olhar de ébano, preso ao olhar azul, pede por permissão, uma que é dada quando o rei volta a sorrir e inclina o rosto contra o toque vacilante.

 

Se sentindo mais confiante, a jovem sobe o toque para a bochecha e continua até poder sentir a lateral do rosto do rei contra sua palma. Um tímido sorriso nasce nos lábios vermelhos, a dúvida e a hesitação desaparecendo dos olhos escuros. Os dedos do rei envolvem o pulso erguido e os olhos azuis não fogem do transparente olhar da fugitiva.

 

\- Você está segura agora. – ele afirma com convicção. O rei, então, abaixa a mão da jovem, mas não a solta – Venha. Você precisa descansar. Vamos encontrar um quarto para você.

 

Afastando seu toque da pele pálida, ele ainda sorri e a guia até uma porta lateral. A passagem some em meio ao abraço das sombras, mas conforme ela se aproxima, a jovem pode discernir a silhueta da madeira e dos desenhos entalhados sobre a superfície. Antes que o rei possa abrir a porta, ela toca a madeira, sentindo sob seus dedos as linhas desenhadas, as rosas que formam uma floresta de trepadeiras a envolverem a face de um lobo. Ao sentir o contorno do rosto do animal, a fugitiva olha para o rei. Ele ri baixinho, lendo nos olhos de ébano as perguntas que não podem ser ditas. Por que um lobo? Por que _ele_ é um lobo?

 

O rei não responde, apenas sorri. Ele abre a porta, revelando uma longa escadaria, um acesso para o segundo andar do castelo. Lado a lado, eles sobem os degraus, o silêncio os rodeando sem peso, natural e confortável. A cada passo dado, a jovem tem sua atenção atraída para os detalhes que compõem o caminho. As paredes de pedra manchada e a escada feita de madeira iluminadas pelas tochas penduradas acima deles, o jogo instável de luz e sombras dando um clima quase etéreo ao castelo, como se eles estivessem em um lugar exilado do tempo, imune ao rodar dos ponteiros do relógio. Ele para quando o último degrau leva a outra porta, entalhada como a primeira, mas dessa vez as rosas envolvem a imagem de um lobo ajoelhado aos pés de uma feiticeira.

 

Mais uma vez, a jovem procura pelo olhar do rei, uma pergunta nos olhos de ébano. E novamente, ela recebe apenas um sorriso como resposta. Ele abre a porta e indica que ela passe, entrando em um longo corredor. A porta é fechada pelo rei e a jovem dá alguns passos hesitantes, observando ao seu redor. Há diversas portas espalhadas pela extensão do corredor e no espaço existente entre elas há uma tocha acesa iluminando o chão de madeira. Seguindo pelo lado direito, o corredor se divide em dois e do lado esquerdo, termina em uma alta e larga janela. É para esse lado que a jovem fugitiva se dirige.

 

A cada passo dado, ela observa os diferentes entalhes nas portas e os detalhes que eles compartilham. A presença de rosas como uma moldura e a imagem de um lobo. Em alguns entalhes, uma feiticeira também está presente, os traços de sua magia tendo sido desenhados como ondas ao redor da mão estendida. A jovem se pergunta o que essas imagens podem significar, seria uma história o que elas contam? A história do rei, talvez? Um rei enfeitiçado.

 

Ela alcança a janela e olha através do vidro, vendo pontos avermelhados esparramados pelo verde que envolve o castelo. Sinais de fogo, de tochas e fogueiras, de vida. Há uma vila ao redor da fortaleza, súditos para o Rei Lobo. Apoiando as mãos no parapeito, a jovem se aproxima o máximo que pode da superfície desenhada, tentando ver mais do povoado abaixo. Estando completamente entretida com o fogo e a fumaça, os sombrios contornos das casas e ruas, como se tudo formasse um tesouro escondido no coração da natureza, ela não percebe a aproximação do rei. Ele para ao lado dela e destrava a janela, permitindo que ela tenha mais espaço para observar. A atitude do rei atrai o olhar de ébano, que encontra apenas calma e compreensão no olhar azul.

 

\- Amanhã à noite, nós comemoraremos o Festival da Lua. – ele diz – Você é bem vinda a participar, se desejar.

 

Ela abaixa o olhar e um leve rubor pinta a face pálida. O rei sorri, o olhar azul nunca deixando a jovem e bela fugitiva, outra sobrevivente das garras da Bruxa da Floresta. Ele sente calor se espalhar pelo peito, envolvendo o coração em um abraço apertado, ao lembrar o fascínio que iluminou os olhos escuros enquanto ela observava a vila que rodeia o castelo. Ela olhou para as sombras do povoado com o mesmo carinho e a mesma admiração que deve haver no olhar de toda rainha. E de todo rei. Quando ela volta a levantar o olhar, os olhos de ébano são atraídos para a última porta do corredor, localizada atrás do rei.

 

A jovem se afasta do soberano, indo em direção à porta e tocando o desenho entalhado no centro. Diferente das outras portas, essa não possui um lobo sozinho ou acompanhado por um feiticeira como decoração. Há apenas o entalhe de uma árvore, um carvalho rodeado pelas sempre presente rosas. Ela toca o desenho, sentindo o relevo deixado pelos traços feitos, a mente sendo dominada pelas lembranças de outro tempo, em que o medo nascido da compreensão ainda não existia. A jovem lembra do grande carvalho branco do jardim, das horas passadas no balanço que fora amarrado a um dos galhos. Ela também lembra do modo como a bruxa a observava naquela época, um olhar ainda sem ameaças e dominância.

 

\- Um carvalho. – o rei comenta, tirando a jovem de suas lembranças – A árvore preferida das feiticeiras.

 

As palavras dele fazem com que ela afaste a mão do entalhe e se distancie da porta. Percebendo o incômodo que suas palavras causaram, o rei se aproxima e abre a porta, revelando um quarto amplo, mobiliado com móveis de madeira e iluminado apenas por um castiçal colocado sobre a penteadeira e a luz da lua que penetra através da janela. Um pouco hesitante, a jovem entra no aposento, o olhar escuro logo percebendo as diferenças existentes entre este quarto e aquele dado a ela pela bruxa. Este quarto é maior, com mais móveis e uma cama aparentemente mais confortável, mas a principal distinção entre ambos é que ela se sente uma convidada neste quarto e, no outro, ela se sentia uma prisioneira.

 

\- Ninguém utiliza esse quarto. – o soberano, ainda parado na porta, diz – É seu, se você quiser.

 

A jovem volta sua atenção para o rei, mas o que realmente captura seu olhar é o carvalho entalhado na porta, todas memórias e todos significados conectados àquela simples imagem. Ela assente, aceitando o quarto e ele sorri, satisfeito. O rei dá um passo à frente, procurando pelo olhar de ébano. Quando ela não olha para o soberano, ele elimina toda distância entre eles e toca o queixo pálido, conquistando a atenção dos olhos escuros.

 

\- Eu queria que você pudesse me dizer o seu nome. – ele sussurra ainda a olhando nos olhos – Então eu poderia saber como chamar você.

 

Ela permanece em silêncio por um momento e então se afasta, caminhando até a penteadeira. Ela inclina o corpo e respira com os lábios entreabertos e encostados no espelho. O ato deixa parte da superfície embaçada e a jovem aproveita para escrever quatro letras.

 

\- Luna? – o rei lê – Seu nome é Luna? – ele pergunta e ela assente, confirmando – Um belo nome. Um que combina com você. – ela abaixa o olhar, envergonhada, mas então aponta para ele e depois para o próprio nome, que está começando a desaparecer do espelho – Meu nome? – ele questiona – Você quer saber meu nome? – ela levanta o olhar e sorri. Ao ver o sorriso nos lábios vermelhos, ele também sorri – Meu nome é Ulric. – ele toca a face pálida com as costas da mão – Descanse, Luna. Irei pedir para que alguém traga comida e roupas para você.

 

O rei começa a se afastar, mas a fugitiva o segura pelo pela mão, o impedindo de ir embora. Ele olha para ela e, nos olhos de ébano, ele encontra medo e apreensão. O soberano pega a mão que o segura e a leva até os lábios, beijando os dedos pálidos.

 

 - Você está segura agora. – ele diz olhando nos olhos escuros – Não há o que temer aqui.

 

Por um longo momento, ela apenas observa os olhos azuis, a firmeza e a transparência do olhar claro. Ela não encontra nenhum traço de mentira ou ilusão, apenas uma honestidade aberta e uma curiosidade sincera. Um sorriso nasce nos lábios vermelhos e encontra reflexo na boca sem cor do rei. Ele solta a mão dela e, com uma rápida mesura, se retira do quarto, fechando a porta ao passar.

 

Deixada sozinha no quarto, ela caminha até a janela aberta, encontrando a lua no ponto mais alto do céu. A fugitiva cruza os braços sobre o peito, os dedos tocando o laço roxo no pescoço. Ela nunca pensou, nem por um segundo, que a fuga pudesse levá-la a um lugar como aquele, um belo castelo, governado por um rei gentil. O Rei Lobo. A jovem recorda dos desenhos entalhados nas portas, em como ele pareciam contar uma história. Um lobo sob o controle de uma feiticeira, tomado por um feitiço. Ou consumido por uma maldição. Ela lembra do conhecimento que a bruxa compartilhou. A natureza de um animal é normalmente dada como uma punição, uma maldição, e ela tem quase certeza que ele, _Ulric_ , é um rei amaldiçoado. Amaldiçoado por uma bruxa.

 

Ela abre os olhos, que havia fechado sem perceber, e se afasta da janela, seguindo em direção à cama. Contudo, o próprio reflexo no espelho faz com que ela para e mude seu caminho para a penteadeira. A jovem senta no banco colocado em frente ao móvel e o observa a imagem refletida. Talvez ela e o rei compartilhem algumas semelhanças e esse seja o motivo por trás da sensação de reconhecimento e segurança que ela experimentou ao encontrá-lo, como lobo, na floresta. Talvez ambos estejam conectados pela Bruxa da Floresta, marcados pelo toque dela. Sem parar de observar o reflexo no espelho, ela levanta mão e toca a fita ao redor do pescoço e um tremor corre pelo corpo da fugitiva, trazendo de volta todo medo e desespero que a presença do rei conseguiu afastar. Lágrimas caem dos olhos de ébano e marcam a face pálida. Pequenos e baixos soluços escapam por entre os lábios de sangue. O coração bate com força, agoniado. Feitiços e maldições não podem ser quebrados por aqueles que os carregam.

 

A luz das velas valsa na parede com as sombras da noite. Os olhos azuis observam a dança sem música com muda apreciação. Na realidade, a mente não registra totalmente os movimentos da luz e das sombras, estando mais concentrada nas lembranças da bela fugitiva. O peito pesa e dói toda vez que ele recorda dos olhos de ébano, tão expressivos e sinceros. O rei fecha os olhos e suspira, os lábios formando o nome dela sem que ele possa controlar. Ele muda de posição na cama, espera que o movimento afaste os pensamentos acerca de Luna, mas quanto mais ele foge, mais ele pensa, mais ele _lembra_.

 

A confiança sem reservas, a curiosidade espontânea e, principalmente, a silenciosa observação dos olhos escuros. As perguntas feitas através de um olhar, mas que ele deliberadamente se recusou a responder. As pistas sobre ele que foram deixadas sob a luz para que qualquer um possa ver, ele tem certeza de que ela percebeu, que ela entendeu. O rei é como a fugitiva. Um prisioneiro de um feitiço feito pela Bruxa da Floresta. Mas mais do que essa característica compartilhada, ele sente que há algo nela que o intriga, algo que a faz diferente de tudo e todos que ele já conheceu. Única. Como a lua no céu. O rei olha para a janela, para a brilhante rainha da noite. E, quando ele fecha os olhos e o toque do sono começa a envolvê-lo, há apenas uma palavra na mente dele.

 

Luna.

 

Ela ainda pode sentir o caminho das lágrimas em seu rosto, mesmo que as trilhas já tenham secado. Sozinha em seu próprio silêncio, ela observa o céu noturno, as distantes estrelas que compõem a corte do reino da lua. Ela respira fundo tentando acalmar o próprio coração com pensamentos ainda marcados por hesitação. Ela está longe da bruxa, ela escapou da prisão em que sempre viveu. Ela tem uma chance neste castelo, a chance de finalmente ter um início, de escrever a história que quer viver. As pálpebras se fecham por um momento, a terra dos sonhos começa a chamá-la. Ela ficará bem. Enquanto ela puder sentir a segurança da presença do rei.

 

As horas passam, diluindo o azul do céu e escondendo as estrelas. O sol se aproxima, tomando o trono da lua e espalhando seu toque quente pela terra. As sombras se afastam e a luz dança pela floresta, iluminando o verde e acordando as árvores de seu sono. Na vila que rodeia o castelo, o som da vida despertando pode ser ouvido. Pés caminhando e correndo, vozes conversando, trabalhos começando a serem feitos. Cada som nascido no povoado tem seu eco entre as paredes do castelo. No salão do trono, o rei, há muito desperto, se encontra reunido com seus leais conselheiros e soldados. E em um quarto no andar superior, uma jovem se liberta lentamente das correntes do sono.

 

Os olhos de ébano se abrem e demora alguns segundos para que a mente possa reconhecer o quarto, os móveis de madeira belamente entalhada e o conforto da cama. A jovem se levanta, notando então o negro vestido que foi deixado sobre uma cadeira e bandeja de prata colocada sobre o banco próximo à penteadeira, com frutas e água. Ela se aproxima, pegando a taça prateada e tomando um pouco da bebida. Segurando a taça com uma mão, ela toca o vestido com a outra, sentindo a maciez do tecido em sob os dedos. Uma nova roupa. Uma nova vida. A mão que segura a taça aumenta a força de seu toque. A jovem pode apenas desejar com todo coração que esse início seja permitido, que a bruxa permita que ela tenha uma nova vida.

 

A água é deixada sobre a bandeja e os dedos pálidos começam a desfazer o laço da capa vermelha, que é abandonada sobre a cama. Os laços da blusa e da calça seguem o mesmo destino, deixando à mostra as marcas da fuga pela floresta. As botas e meias também são retiradas e cada marca é tratada pelo toque suave dos dedos pálidos, envoltos em uma fraca luz azulada. O contato iluminado apaga cada lembrança deixada sobre a pele, não deixando nem mesmo a sombra de um machucado. Quando o tratamento é terminado, a jovem olha para a própria mão, vendo a prova da magia que corre por seu sangue, o objeto de afeto e desejo da bruxa.

 

Ela fecha a mão e a luz desaparece. Afastando os pensamentos sobre a magia e a Bruxa da Floresta, ela pega e coloca o longo e escuro vestido e as sapatilhas da mesma cor. Por um momento, Luna olha o próprio reflexo no espelho e gosta do reflexo que sorri para ela, mas o sorriso nos lábios vermelhos tem uma vida curta, se desfazendo assim que o olhar de ébano cai sobre o reflexo do laço roxo que envolve o pescoço pálido. Ela respira fundo e se levanta, caminhando em direção à saída do quarto.

 

Quando se encontra no corredor, por um momento, Luna sente vontade de explorar o castelo, andar através dos corredores e escadas, encontrar mais portas e entalhes, mais pistas da história que a madeira parece contar. Desvendar cada mistério escondido nas paredes do castelo, sentir novamente a liberdade que ela experimentava quando explorava a floresta, longe do olhar da bruxa. Correr sem destino, sem um objetivo, sem medo ou dúvida. Ela dá um passo na direção do ponto onde o corredor se divide em dois, mas para. Não seria certo, o castelo não é a floresta. E ela não sabe como o rei reagiria a esse comportamento. Ela não quer ser expulsa, não quer continuar a fugir. Não quando ela achou um lugar seguro e confortável no castelo.

 

Decidida, ela segue até a porta que dá acesso a escada para o andar inferior, a salão do trono, a mesma escada pela qual o rei a guiou na noite anterior. Luna abre a porta e desce os graus sem pressa. A cada passo que a deixa mais próxima da entrada para salão trono, ela consegue ouvir diferentes vozes falando em diversos volumes. Ela não consegue compreender muito do que é falado, mas uma palavra ela consegue distinguir e essa única palavra transforma o sangue de Luna em gelo.

 

 _Corvos_. Os leais subordinados da Bruxa da Floresta. Ela ouve a voz do rei, mas não consegue entender o que ele diz. Em um impulso, ela toca a maçaneta da porta, pronta para abri-la, mas para. Ela se força a respirar fundo, a se acalmar. E então decide por abrir a passagem devagar, tentando não perturbar aqueles que se encontram no salão do trono. Ela vê quatro homens parados na frente do rei. Ulric está de pé sobre patamar onde o trono está colocado, uma expressão de exasperação na face jovem. Ele olha para o lado e a vê, parada no batente da porta. Imediatamente, o semblante do rei suaviza e um pequeno sorriso nasce nos lábios pálidos. O rei inclina a cabeça para esquerda, pedindo no movimento para que ela se aproxime. Ela nega, se aproximando ainda mais do batente da porta.

 

\- Meu rei? – um dos homens chama com curiosidade na voz.

 

Logo, os olhares de todos os presentes se encontram sobre a jovem parada na porta. O sorriso nos lábios de Ulric aumenta e ele desce do patamar, dando alguns poucos passos em direção à jovem. Ele ergue a mão, ainda sorrindo, a chamando mais uma vez.

 

\- Luna? – a voz do rei é suave, um pedido e não uma ordem.

 

Não vendo outra saída que não concordar com o pedido, ela se afasta da porta e se aproxima do rei, aceitando a mão estendida. Enquanto Ulric a guia até o ponto em frente ao trono, ela percebe que ele não se veste como um rei, ou melhor, como ela imaginou que um rei se vestiria. Não há coroa ou joias que mostrem a posição que ele ocupa. As vestes que cobrem o corpo jovem e forte são simples, como aquelas que ele vestiu na noite anterior, após se revelar como um homem e não apenas um lobo. Sentindo o toque o rei se tornar mais intenso, Luna dirige o olhar para as mãos de ambos, unidas. Há confiança e segurança na mão de Ulric e ela gosta do modo como o toque do rei a faz se sentir protegida.

 

\- Essa é Luna. – o rei diz conquistando a atenção do olhar de ébano, o qual ele retribui sem hesitação – Ela é minha convidada e ficará conosco pelo tempo que ela desejar.

 

\- Minha senhora. – os quatro homens falam em uníssono, fazendo uma respeitosa mesura.

 

\- Coloquem mais guardas na ponte e nos limites da vila. – Ulric diz voltando o olhar azul para os homens, a voz assumindo um tom mais firme e autoritários – Ordenem que reportem qualquer sinal de corvos ou de qualquer atividade incomum.

 

Ao ouvir a ordem do rei, ela aperta a mão que a segura. Ela sente a calma e a esperança com que acordou serem ameaças pela noção de que corvos possam estar rodeando o castelo. Ulric sente a mudança no toque de Luna, o temor expresso sem palavras. Ele retribui com um aperto próprio, firme e confiante. O rei dispensa seus soldados e conselheiros, que se retiram em silêncio após reconhecerem a dispensa com respeitosas mesuras.

 

O rei volta sua atenção para a única pessoa que permaneceu em sua companhia. Nos olhos escuros, ele vê o medo que renasce no coração de Luna, mas ao invés de compartilhar do mesmo sentimento, ele sorri com serenidade. O ato faz com que confusão brigue por espaço com o medo no olhar de ébano. O rei percebe a nova presença nos olhos que o observam atentamente e continua a sorrir. Ele a puxa pela mão, a guiando até uma porta lateral, oposta àquela que dá acesso ao andar superior do castelo.

 

\- Venha. – ele diz.

 

Sem ter uma chance para protestar, Luna se deixa levar pelo toque insistente de Ulric, que a guia para um corredor externo. Estando no exterior do castelo e sob a luz do sol, ela pode ver mais claramente os detalhes da vila que rodeia a fortaleza. Ela pode ver as altas e frondosas árvores que cercam tanto o povoado quanto o castelo, como uma muralha natural, uma proteção oferecida pela própria natureza. Sem pensar, ela caminha pelo corredor, subindo em direção às torres posteriores, vendo a luminosidade tocar os tetos das casas de madeira e se espalhar pela grama, pelas ruas de pedra. Não há muita distância entre o castelo e a vila, o que a faz capaz de ouvir o som do povoado, sentir a vida que corre pelas ruas. A força da vida que inunda os terrenos sob domínio do Rei Lobo faz com que a fugitiva esqueça seus medos e sinta a calma invadindo o coração.

 

Em silêncio, o rei observa o movimentar de Luna, o brilho nos olhos de ébano e o sorriso nos lábios vermelhos. Vê-la esquecer os temores faz com que ele sorria. Sem notar, ele se aproxima, as mãos tocando os braços de Luna e trazendo para ele a atenção da jovem fugitiva. Por um momento que parece durar um século, eles permanecem em silêncio, apenas observando um ao outro. Não há tensão no corpo dela, Ulric pode senti-la relaxada, toda incerteza que ela mostrou, mesmo brevemente, na noite anterior, não existe mais. Experimentando um pouco de hesitação, o rei deixa que seu toque deslize até que ele a envolva completamente em um abraço.

 

Ela ergue uma mão e toca a face do rei. Ele permite, desfrutando do toque quente e suave, mas então Ulric segura a mão que o toca e abaixa. Sem soltá-la, ele guia Luna para um ponto mais próximo da entrada da torre sudoeste, onde ela nota que uma mesa foi colocada. Sobre a superfície de madeira, há uma bandeja de prata com comida, taças, uma garrafa de vinho, pergaminhos, pena e tinta. As cadeiras foram colocadas em pontas opostas, de modo que aqueles que sentarem fiquem de frente um para o outro. Com um movimento da mão livre, Ulric pede para que Luna se sente. Ela sorri e faz como foi pedido. O rei se senta na cadeira oposta e serve um pouco de vinho para ambos.

 

\- Ontem à noite, você pareceu interessada na vila. – ele diz – Eu achei que você poderia apreciar uma chance de vê-la sob a luz do sol.

 

O sorriso nos lábios de Luna aumenta e ela olha por sobre a baixa murada, para a vila que a conquistou mesmo sem conhecê-la. Um pássaro passa voando perto da torre, capturando a atenção da fugitiva, que o acompanha com o olhar até que a ave suma em meio às árvores que escondem o precipício que separa a floresta das terras do Rei Lobo. O pensamento sobre a floresta traz de volta a memória dos corvos e uma sombra nasce nos olhos escuros, enfraquecendo o sorriso nos lábios de sangue. Ela dirige o olhar para o rei, encontrando confusão no olhar azul. Ela morde o lábio inferior forte o suficiente para deixar a marca dos dentes. Ela quer falar, quer perguntar.

 

Ele percebe o desespero no olhar de Luna, a vontade de se expressar através da voz que ela não pode usar. Ulric pega a pena, a molha na tinta e a entrega para a jovem agoniada à sua frente, junto com um pergaminho. Luna aceita os objetos com um sorriso de embaraço e então escreve na folha de papel. Quando ela termina de escrever, ela passa a folha para o rei. Ele aceita a folha e a lê em silêncio.

 

_“Os corvos. Eles ameaçam você? Ela é uma ameaça a você?”_

 

As palavras fazem com que o sorriso volte aos lábios do rei.

 

\- Os corvos estão sempre se mostrando, nos lembrando que a Bruxa da Floresta ainda vive. É uma silenciosa ameaça à nossa segurança, uma que raramente é cumprida. – Ulric responde – Ela é uma ameaça a mim, a minhas terras, desde antes do meu nascimento. – o rei pega a taça com vinho e toma um pouco da bebida, a mão livre devolvendo a folha para a fugitiva.

 

Ela aceita a folha de papel novamente, o olhar de ébano atento aos olhos azuis. Há certo divertimento nos olhos do rei, mas também existe serenidade e sinceridade, como se ele a estivesse incentivando a falar através das palavras escritas, a perguntar qualquer coisa que ela possa querer. Ela decide aceitar o desafio não dito e escreve mais uma vez.

 

_“Você é como eu? Enfeitiçado? Amaldiçoado?”_

 

Luna passa a folha para Ulric com um pouco de hesitação, incerta sobre o modo como ela fez a pergunta, temerosa de acabar insultando o rei. Com o olhar baixo, ela toca a fita ao redor do pescoço. Talvez a questão tenha sido escrita da maneira errada, mas ela precisa perguntar, descobrir se as suspeitas que tem sobre ele, sobre os entalhes nas portas, estão corretos ou não.

 

Um toque sobre os dedos pálidos traz Luna de volta à realidade. Ela levanta o olhar, encontrando os olhos de Ulric. E, diferente do que ela havia pensado, não há raiva ou insulto nos olhos azuis. Apenas a mesma serenidade de antes. O toque do rei sobe pelo pescoço da fugitiva, parando quando os dedos tocam os lábios finos e vermelhos.

 

\- Sim e não. – ele responde com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios – Eu tenho um feitiço em mim, como você, mas o meu é uma herança de meu pai. Ele foi amaldiçoado pela Bruxa da Floresta e a maldição se tornou tão profunda que ele a passou para mim. – ela tenta pegar a folha de papel e a pena, mas ele é mais rápido, afastando os dedos da boca vermelha e envolvendo a mão de Luna antes que ela possa completar seu objetivo – Eu sei o que você quer perguntar. Por que ele foi amaldiçoado? O que aconteceu? – ela assente, confirmando e ele abaixa o olhar, focando a atenção na mão que segura, acariciando suavemente a pele pálida – Meu pai, em um ato de arrogância, desafiou a Bruxa da Floresta, desdenhou do poder dela e do medo que todos sentem com relação a ela. Ela não gostou e o amaldiçoou com a forma de lobo. Ele se transformaria toda lua cheia e, por todo tempo que permanecesse como lobo, perderia sua razão, seria como um animal. Durante a primeira transformação, tomado pela raiva que ele sentia da bruxa, meu pai destruiu grande parte do castelo e quase matou minha mãe. A partir daquela noite, toda vez que a lua se tornava cheia, antes que a transformação o controlasse, ele corria para a floresta, onde ele não poderia machucar ninguém. – o olhar azul é novamente dirigido aos olhos de ébano – Eu não sei por que eu não sou assim, por que a maldição é mais fraca em mim. – o rei sorri sem a luz que até aquele momento esteve em todos os sorrisos dados por ele – Mas ela está aqui, em mim. Ela existe. Eu a escondi de meu pai, somente minha mãe sabia que eu a havia herdado. Para ter certeza que eu não cometeria o mesmo erro tolo que ele, meu pai espalhou a história dele pelos entalhes das portas do castelo, como eu sei que você notou. – um fraco rubor pinta a face de Luna. – Um lembrete para mim. Para nunca desafiar a Bruxa da Floresta. Mas mesmo que meu pai tenha sido amaldiçoado e esteja agora morto, ela ainda nos ameaça com destruição. Ela veio apenas uma vez, anos atrás. Ela matou meus soldados, prendeu-me com correntes e transformou minha tortura em uma diversão para ela.

 

Ulric abaixa o olhar e afasta a mão, mas Luna a segura. Intrigado, ele procura pelo olhar escuro e o encontra focado nas mãos juntas. Há uma aura de tristeza na face jovem e, com a mão livre, ela pega a pena e o pergaminho. Molhando a pena na tinta, ela escreve com força, como se cada palavra fosse difícil de marcar na folha. Luna se recorda das marcas que viu na pele do rei quando ele deixou de ser um lobo e a fugitiva sabe que a bruxa é capaz de ter infligido toda dor que causou aquelas cicatrizes, como também é capaz de fazer tudo de novo.

 

_“Ela virá por mim. Os corvos já se estão se mostrando. Ela não vai me deixar escapar. Eu não quero que você ou seu povo se machuque por minha causa”_

Ela vira a folha de papel para que Ulric possa lê-la. Após um breve momento, ele volta a procurar pelos olhos de Luna, encontrando-os cheios de um medo contido pela certeza do porvir.

 

\- Por quê? – ele pergunta colocando a folha de papel na posição original para que Luna possa escrever – O que você significa para ela?

 

Durante longos segundos, a fugitiva apenas olha para o rei, a verdade sobre si mesma se montando como uma verdade proibida em cada pensamento que cruza a mente, em cada tentativa de encontrar um começo, um ponto de partida para contar. Luna respira fundo e posiciona a pena sobre o papel, mas ainda demora um momento para começar a escrever.

 

_“Aqueles que vivem fora da floresta possuem o costume de chamar pessoas como eu de ‘Crianças da Floresta’, pequenos sem uma origem ou nascimento, nós apenas aparecemos em meio às árvores sob o brilho da lua. Eu nunca encontrei outro como eu, mas a bruxa me contou que eles existem e que eles estão como eu estava, sob a proteção de algum bruxo ou bruxa poderosa. Ela é a única lembrança que eu tenho da minha vida inteira, ela me criou, me ensinou o caminho da magia, a usar meus poderes com controle e sensatez. Mas conforme eu crescia, eu fui percebendo que eu.... Eu era apenas uma ferramenta, um meio para ela ter poder. As crianças da floresta são poderosas e a única coisa que ela queria ou se importava com relação a mim era o meu poder, o que eu podia fazer por ela, os feitiços que poderia criar. E que ela poderia roubar. Ela nunca aceitaria me perder ou me deixar cair sob a influência de outro. Para me manter sob o controle dela, ela me enfeitiçou. Esse laço em meu pescoço sela minha voz, cala meus protestos e, se for removido, levará minha vida. Eu sei o quão fácil minha vida pode ser terminada, pelas mãos da bruxa ou de outro, mas eu tinha que ficar longe dela, eu não aguentava mais estar sob o controle dela. Então, eu fugi. Tolamente, eu pensei que pudesse ter um início em outro lugar, mas esse pensamento é só uma ilusão. Ela não vai me deixar ir. Ela irá mandar os corvos e me levar de volta”_

O rei passa intermináveis e agonizantes minutos em silêncio. Finalmente, ele sorri com a mesma luz que havia nos lábios sem cor antes de Ulric contar a própria história. Ele levanta a mão que Luna está segurando, tomando cuidado para fazer com que ela siga o movimento. Quando ambos têm os braços levantados e os cotovelos apoiados na mesa, ele entrelaça os dedos aos dela, oferecendo, mais uma vez, segurança.

 

\- Aqui, nós chamamos essas pessoas de “Crianças da Lua”. – ele comenta sem mostrar sinais de preocupação ou receio com relação ao que foi contado por Luna – Quando eu era pequeno, minha mãe me contava uma história para me fazer dormir. Você quer ouvi-la? – o rei pergunta, mas não espera por uma resposta – Muitas eras atrás, quando o mundo ainda era jovem, Lathia, a lua, se apaixonou por Fenris, a floresta, e ele, por ela. Porém, quando o mundo descobriu esse amor, os dois amantes tiveram que se separar. Lathia ocupou seu lugar no céu e Fenris se espalhou pela terra. – Ulric sorri para Luna, brincando com os dedos que segura – Mas é dito que quando a lua está cheia e alcança o ponto mais alto do céu, Lathia pode descer do firmamento e se encontrar com Fenris na terra. Do amor que os dois compartilham nessas noites, nascem crianças que herdam a conexão deles com a natureza, a inclinação para a magia. Essas crianças, por serem filhas de Lathia, são chamadas de “Crianças da Lua”.

 

O rei finaliza o conto e, ao olhar nos olhos escuros, se depara com a surpresa e a descrença que dominam o olhar de ébano. Ele ri e, com a mão, pega a taça de prata, bebendo um pouco do vinho. Ulric percebe que também existe confusão na face de Luna, uma mistura de não compreensão do motivo pelo qual ele contou a história de Lathia e Fenris e da razão por trás da falta de reação dele ante do que foi escrito por ela. Ele aumenta a força com que segura a mão de Luna e sorri, o olhar azul completamente focado nos olhos escuros e perdidos.

 

\- Você está segura aqui, Luna. – Ulric afirma com segurança e confiança na voz. Luna tenta protestar, pegando a folha em que escreveu e apontando a parte em que diz não querer que o rei ou o povo se machuque. Ele vê a tentativa, lê as palavras, mas continua a sorrir, a mão soltando a taça de vinho e tocando a face pálida – Mesmo que você não estivesse aqui, a Bruxa da Floresta seria minha inimiga, ela tem sido uma ameaça minha vida inteira. E eu não vou fugir não importa como ou por que ela decida me atacar. Eu vou proteger meu povo, eu vou proteger você.

 

Desapontamento nasce no coração do rei e desmancha o sorriso nos lábios sem cor quando o rei vê Luna abaixar o olhar, a aura de tristeza apenas aumentando. Em silêncio, ele observa enquanto ela pega a folha e a pena e escreve uma simples pergunta:

 

_“Por quê?”_

 

\- Porque você é digna de proteção. – Ulric responde em um sussurro, uma sombra de inquietação escurecendo os olhos azuis – Porque você _precisa_ de proteção. Porque...

 

 _‘Eu não quero que você vá embora’._ As palavras são ditas apenas em pensamento e o súbito silêncio do rei conquista a atenção da fugitiva. Luna levanta o olhar, vendo a sinceridade nos olhos de Ulric e lendo na expressão marcada pelas linhas da dolorosa aflição, o que ele foi incapaz de expressar em voz alta. Soltando a pena, ela ergue a mão e toca a face do rei. Ele inclina o rosto na direção do toque, não querendo deixá-lo se afastar. O rei respira fundo, a inquietação lentamente abandonando a postura mantida por ele. O barulho da vila, mais intenso, tira ambos do mundo privado que compartilham.

 

\- Os preparativos para o Festival da Lua estão começando. – ele disse sorrindo para a jovem – Quer ir vê-los? Participar da festa, talvez?

 

Um suspiro escapa da boca de Luna, deixando um sorriso nos lábios vermelhos. Para ela, tudo que aconteceu desde que ela encontrou o lobo na floresta, a própria existência do rei, é como um sonho. Contudo, os sonhos duram apenas uma noite, desaparecendo com a chegada do sol. E ela pode perceber o amanhecer que se aproxima, trazendo consigo o fim do sonho que ela experimenta. A bruxa irá encontrá-la e então tudo que ela tem começado a apreciar irá desaparecer. Ela olha nos olhos azuis de Ulric, vendo neles tudo que ela precisa para esquecer o passado. É da natureza humana perseguir os sonhos, se agarrar a eles até o último segundo da noite. E é isso que ela vai fazer. O sorriso nos lábios de sangue aumenta. Até que a manhã chegue, ela irá aproveitar o sonho.

 

O sorriso de Luna é a resposta que o rei precisa. Ele se levanta e oferece a mão à fugitiva. Ela aceita, ainda sorrindo, e se deixa conduzir até uma escada localizada ao lado da entrada da torre sudoeste. Envoltos por um leve e confortável silêncio, eles descem até a entrada lateral do castelo. Alguns guardas que se encontram de prontidão saúdam o rei e a convidada. Ulric retribui o cumprimento dos soldados e continua a guiar Luna para o território da vila.

 

O rei não consegue evitar perceber como tudo parece conquistar a atenção de Luna, cada detalhe, cada casa e poste de madeira, os contornos das ruas de pedra e o movimento das pessoas. A presença do soberano não causa muito estranhamento, sendo algo comum de se testemunhar, permitindo que Ulric possa dedicar sua atenção totalmente à bela que o acompanha. Ele sorri sem pensar, apenas vendo o sorriso nos lábios vermelhos. Ele não a conhece, o rei sabe disso. O que ela contou a ele é somente uma parte da história que ela carrega, de quem ela é. E ainda assim, ele se encontra incapaz de abrir mão da companhia de Luna, de vê-la e saber que ela está por perto.

 

Fora do alcance dos pensamentos de Ulric, Luna se deixa envolver pelos encantos da praça onde se encontram, pelos sons e movimentos que a rodeiam, tão diferentes daqueles presentes na floresta. Em um silêncio admirado, ela observa as pessoas que caminham de um lado para o outro, notando o modo simples como se vestem, as diferenças que exibem entre si, diferentes cores de cabelo e pele, olhos claros e escuros, diferentes alturas e larguras. Por um momento, Luna acompanha um grupo de crianças que correm, brincando e rindo. Não há solidão ou silêncio na vila. Não existe a sombra de eternidade, de uma vida sem vida que se estende sempre no mesmo ritmo, sem choques ou mudanças. A vida na vila pulsa com força, com toda intensidade de um momento que sabe que está fadado a acabar.

 

O som de algo caindo captura a atenção de Luna, fazendo com que ela dirija o olhar para um grupo de pessoas. Longos e finos pedaços de tecido caíram sobre as mesas de madeira, originando o barulho que capturou a curiosidade de Luna. Com surpresa, ela observa enquanto dois jovens, um rapaz e uma moça, levantam os pedaços de tecido branco e azul até o topo dos postes, amarrando-os ao redor da madeira. Devido à altura a ser percorrida, a tarefa é feita com o auxílio com dificuldade, tendo o auxílio de barras de ferro e uma escada de madeira. A feiticeira sente as mãos coçarem, a magia surgindo na pele em um pedido para ajudar, para tornar a tarefa mais fácil.

 

\- Você me mostra? – rei questiona, conquistando a atenção do olhar escuro. Nas írises azuis, Luna percebe que o soberano notou a vontade que nasceu no coração da jovem feiticeira – Você me mostra a sua magia?

 

Luna desentrelaça a mão dos dedos do rei e se afasta, caminhando até uma frondosa árvore plantada entre duas casas, o grosso tronco se erguendo da terra e se dividindo em longos galhos que se esparramam sobre os telhados, cobrindo as casas e derramando sobre o solo as folhas verdes que caem sob o sopro do vento. Ulric apenas observa, intrigado e levemente receoso de ter ofendido a jovem feiticeira. Quando se encontra a poucos passos da árvore e em meio ao tapete verde que a rodeia, ela vira o corpo e olha para o rei, um sorriso nos lábios vermelhos. Luna abre os braços e uma luz esverdeada nasce nas palmas das mãos pálidas, crescendo e seguindo para os braços, envolvendo-os em um firme abraço.

 

Todos os presentes interrompem a decoração para o festival e dirigem a atenção para a feiticeira sob a árvore. Ainda sorrindo e sem quebrar o contato visual com o rei, Luna cruza os braços sobre o peito e, como se estivessem acompanhando o movimento, as folhas espalhadas pelos telhados e pelo chão se levantam e permanecem suspensas no ar. A jovem feiticeira se move novamente, os braços abrindo e os pulsos girando e os dedos esticados, o gesto se assemelhando a um chamado que é prontamente atendido pelas folhas. Elas se aproximam de Luna e então, com um movimento das mãos da feiticeira, se espalham pela praça, dançando entre as pessoas, envolvendo-as em um abraço de brisa. As crianças correm em meio ao caos, tentando pegar as folhas, apenas para tê-las escapando de suas mãos no último segundo. Algumas folhas se concentram ao redor do rei. Ulric as observa por um momento, mas logo volta seu olhar para Luna.

 

Com passos lentos e decididos, o rei se aproxima da feiticeira, as folhas acompanhando cada centímetro ultrapassado por ele. O soberano para quando não sobra mais nenhuma distância entre ele e Luna, um sorriso se desenhando nos lábios sem cor e as mãos tocando a cintura coberta pelo vestido negro. A feiticeira coloca as mãos sobre os ombros do rei e toda magia para. As folhas caem no chão e as crianças riem, jogando folhas umas nas outras. Os mais velhos observam o rei e a jovem feiticeira, se perguntando quem ela é, se talvez ela seja a futura rainha.

 

\- Isso foi lindo. – Ulric diz fazendo com que o sorriso nos lábios escarlates aumente.

 

Os preparativos e a decoração para o Festival da Lua continuam, agora com a ajuda do rei e da feiticeira. Cadeiras e mesas de madeira são espalhadas pela praça e por todas as ruas da vila com comida e bebidas, as faixas brancas e azuis são amarradas nos postes e quando o anoitecer se faz presente, esparramando a escuridão da noite pela terra, as tochas são acesas e uma fogueira é montada no centro da praça, as chamas se erguendo em direção às estrelas como se estivessem tentando iluminar a própria lua. Por toda vila, música pode ser ouvida e as pessoas nas ruas dançam, conversam e riem. No céu, a lua cheia brilha com mais intensidade, derramando e misturando sua luz com a da fogueira e das tochas.

 

Com um sorriso nos lábios sem cor, Ulric observa Luna. A feiticeira está encostada no tronco da árvore, os braços cruzados nas costas e o olhar de ébano assistindo os dançarinos ao redor da fogueira. O rei se aproxima e oferece a mão. O convite é imediatamente aceito e o soberano guia a feiticeira para perto da fogueira. Ainda sorrindo, ele faz uma curta mesura, um pedido para dançar. Uma baixa risada deixa os lábios vermelhos, mas Luna retribui a mesura, aceitando a proposta. Com um braço, Ulric envolve a cintura coberta pelo vestido negro, a outra mão ainda segurando a mão de Luna. A feiticeira apoia a mão livre no ombro do rei e segue os passos que ele propõe.

 

A presença do rei e da feiticeira interrompe qualquer outra dança, capturando a atenção de todos presentes. Olhares curiosos acompanham cada movimento feito pelo casal, sorrisos são trocados como um reconhecimento da singularidade da ocasião. Em nenhum dos Festivais da Lua já realizados o rei dançou. Em todos, ele apenas observou, mostrando o contentamento que sentia diante da felicidade daqueles sob sua proteção. Entretanto, nesta noite, ele dança. Ele dança e sorri com genuína felicidade, como se finalmente tivesse encontrado algo pelo qual tivesse passado muito tempo procurando. E pelo que eles podem ver, tal achado é a bela feiticeira, de quem o rei parece incapaz de afastar o olhar.

 

O fascínio que Ulric sente por Luna é visível para todos que o observam, mas o que eles também são capazes de ver é o encantamento que existe no olhar da feiticeira sempre que ela olha para o rei. A música continua e o fogo ainda queima. A brilhante lua cheia assiste do ponto mais alto céu e sua luz parece quebrar a hipnose em que a dança de Luna e Ulric mantém os outros dançarinos, libertando-os para voltarem a se entregar à música. A luz das chamas se mistura àquela nascida da lua e é refletida nos olhos de ébano e no olhar azul. Cada passo e cada volta encontram apenas fracasso ao tentarem quebrar o contato visual entre o rei e a feiticeira. Ainda segurando a mão de Luna, Ulric a puxa para perto, soltando-a por um momento para então abraçá-la com os dois braços.

 

\- Fique. – ele diz surpreendendo e confundindo a feiticeira – Não fuja de mim. – ele continua vendo a compreensão nascer nos olhos escuros – Fique comigo.

 

Com as duas mãos, Luna toca o rosto do rei, os dedos se enroscando nos curtos fios negros. Ela se aproxima mais, sentindo a força com que Ulric a abraça aumentar, e assente, o olhar de ébano não deixando os olhos azuis nem por um segundo.

 

\- Estes lábios estão selados. – ela diz, mas ele pode ouvir a confirmação na voz da feiticeira, pode ver o _‘sim’_ nos olhos escuros.

 

\- Fique. – ele repete sob o comando do coração, encostando a testa na de Luna e apenas sentindo a presença da feiticeira por todo Festival.

 

Quando o azul escuro da noite começa a ser pintado pelo magenta do início do amanhecer, o fogo é apagado, marcando o final do Festival da Lua. O rei caminha ao lado da feiticeira durante o percurso de retorno ao castelo, as mãos juntas e um sorriso desenhado nos lábios de ambos. Ulric sente uma profunda leveza dominar o coração, uma calma que nasce da certeza de que Luna não irá desaparecer, de que ele poderá desfrutar da companhia da bela feiticeira por mais tempo. Por todo tempo, se o desejo do rei puder se tornar realidade. Ele ergue a mão da feiticeira, beijando os dedos pálidos e olhando nos olhos escuros. Luna sorri ante o gesto e se aproxima do soberano, beijando-o na face. A feiticeira ri ao perceber o rubor que pinta a face branca de Ulric.

 

Eles continuam a caminhar e em meio às enfraquecidas sombras da noite, a entrada lateral do castelo pode ser vista. Eles sobem as escadas e se aproximam da passagem que dá acesso à salão do trono. Entretanto, o que pode visto próximo à porta de madeira faz com que o rei se torne mais alerta e manifeste uma postura defensiva. Ulric aumenta a velocidade de seus passos, se mantendo à frente de Luna, que o acompanha sentindo o peito se tornar pesado com apreensão. Sobre o chão, eles encontram os corpos dos guardas, os peitos rasgados e molhados com sangue. Até mesmo as paredes de pedra exibem marcas vermelhas, pintadas como consequência da força com que os soldados foram atacados.

 

Sentindo a raiva correr pelas veias e esquentar o sangue, o rei toca a porta de madeira, as unhas se tornando mais longas e deixando marcas sobre os entalhes. Ulric respira fundo e vira o rosto ao sentir algo tocá-lo no ombro. Ele se depara com o olhar de ébano, cheio de medo e tristeza, e então engole toda raiva e respira fundo, tentando manter a calma. Com um braço, ele afasta Luna da entrada e então empurra a porta, encontrando o salão do trono vazio e silencioso. O rei dá alguns passos em direção ao centro do salão, o olhar atento, assim como a audição, procurando por qualquer sinal ou ruído que possa indicar a presença de um inimigo. Ele também presta atenção à feiticeira que o segue e, por isso, imediatamente percebe quando uma sombra desce do telhado na direção de Luna, empurrando-a contra o chão.

 

Um grunhido de dor deixa os lábios vermelhos quando a feiticeira sente as costas baterem contra a superfície de madeira. Ela olha para a sombra que a atacou e o frio reconhecimento faz com que ela paralise por um segundo, os olhos escuros presos no rosto do corvo. O servo da Bruxa da Floresta, entretanto, não se encontra em sua forma natural, de uma imponente e inquietante ave. Embora a cabeça permaneça a de um corvo, o corpo é o de um homem de pele acinzentada, com duas asas negras nascendo dos braços. As unhas, longas e afiadas como garras, arranham e cortam os ombros da feiticeira. Saindo do estupor causado pelo choque, Luna se concentra e consegue dar um choque no corvo, os raios brilhando ao redor das mãos, onde nascem.

 

Com o corvo afastado, ela consegue se colocar de pé. Com uma visão ampliada, a feiticeira percebe que há mais do que apenas um corvo no salão do trono. Ela percebe quando um tenta atacá-la pela direita, mas o corvo não tem uma chance de realizar o ataque. Uma negra pata o atinge e o empurra em direção à parede, onde ele bate e cai desacordado. Luna olha para o que a protegeu e vê o grande e negro lobo. Ele abaixa a cabeça como se estivesse tentando dizer que está tudo bem, mas um corvo vem do teto e aterrissa nas costas do lobo, as unhas afundando na carne do rei e o fazendo uivar. A distração dura apenas um segundo e, no momento seguinte, Ulric vira a cabeça e abocanha o braço do corvo, fazendo-o crocitar antes de ser jogando contra a parede. O Rei Lobo se coloca na frente da feiticeira, fazendo de si uma barreira contra os ataques dos corvos.

 

Quando o próximo corvo tenta atacar, é atingido por uma flecha, que perfura o tronco e o faz cair. O rei e a feiticeira olham para a entrada do castelo, onde vários soldados se encontram, feridos e cansados, mas determinados a lutar um pouco mais. Como se percebendo que a vantagem foi perdida, os corvos atacam todos de uma vez e o caos se instala dentro do castelo. Com arcos, flechas e espadas, os soldados de Ulric tentam o máximo proteger o rei. Os corvos são fortes e ágeis, conseguindo desviar das flechas, escapar dos golpes e derrubar alguns soldados. O sangue molha o chão e mancha as paredes, tatuando nas pedras e na madeira, as marcas da batalha.

 

Vendo-se em desvantagem devido ao tamanho do Rei Lobo, os corvos utilizam sua agilidade para atacá-lo com golpes certeiros de suas garras, cortando a pele e espalhando dor pelo corpo do soberano. Apesar de sentir os músculos tremerem sob o toque da dor, Ulric não para de lutar, cortando os corvos com suas próprias garras e dentes. Ele rasga e empurra os corvos, os olhos dourados procurando por Luna. Eles a encontram cercada por três corvos no canto mais distante do salão.

 

Os raios se espalham por todo corpo da feiticeira e, com um movimento das mãos de Luna, se dirigem até os dois corvos, eletrocutando-os e os deixando inertes no chão. O terceiro, aproveitando o ataque da feiticeira, se aproxima e a puxa pela nuca, obrigando-a a inclinar o pescoço para trás. Ela tenta afastá-lo, aumentando a intensidade dos raios que o envolvem, mas ele crocita e resiste, os dedos tocando o laço de fita roxa. Medo faz com que Luna aumente ainda mais a força dos raios. Dessa vez, o corpo do corvo treme por um momento. O suficiente para que ele tenha o tronco envolto pelos dentes do lobo, que o mordem e o puxam para longe da feiticeira. O corpo do corvo é jogado no chão e os olhos dourados do lobo procuram pelo olhar de ébano de Luna.

 

\- Meu rei! – um dos soldados chama.

 

O chamamento faz com que Luna e Ulric olhem ao redor, encontrando os soldados de pé em meio aos corpos dos corvos e de outros soldados. Lágrimas caem dos olhos da feiticeira, molhando a face pálida e os trêmulos lábios vermelhos. O rei abaixa a cabeça e rosna, os olhos fechados e o corpo voltando a ser o de um humano. Os soldados não dizem mais nenhuma palavra, permanecendo em um silêncio pesado com cansaço e dor. Um deles se dirige à passagem que leva ao andar superior.

 

\- O que aconteceu? – o rei pergunta em um sussurro.

 

\- Eles vieram da floresta e nos atacaram na ponte. – um dos mais velhos soldados responde – Alguns escaparam e foram pedir reforço para aqueles que estavam dentro e ao redor do castelo. Quando voltamos, eles estavam mortos e o senhor estava sendo atacado.

 

\- Vão. – Ulric diz – Vão para a vila e se certifiquem que ninguém mais foi atacado. – no fundo, o rei sabe que ele e Luna eram os alvos da bruxa e que as chances da vila estar segura são altas.

 

\- Mas, meu rei, o senhor... – o soldado tenta protestar.

 

\- Vão! – o grito cheio de raiva e a determinação nos olhos azuis de Ulric silenciam qualquer tentativa de discordar que os soldados possam ter vontade de fazer. Eles se retiram em silêncio.

 

O rei cai de joelhos no chão, a pele branca sendo pintada de vermelho pelo sangue que escapa dos diversos e profundos cortes feitos pelos corvos. Luna se ajoelha ao lado de Ulric e toca o ombro machucado, a mão envolta por uma luz azulada. A suavidade e o calor do toque chamam a atenção do soberano, que vira o rosto para poder olhar o que a feiticeira está fazendo. A luz toca a pele ferida, fechando os cortes e apagando qualquer marca que pudesse ser deixada. Com a mão livre, Luna toca a mão do rei, segurando-a em um toque firme e tranquilizador.

 

\- Você está machucada. – ele comenta vendo através dos rasgos no vestido negro, os cortes feitos pelo corvo nos ombros pálidos.

 

Luna balança a cabeça e afasta a mão de Ulric quando ele tenta tocá-la. Ela olha nos olhos azuis e toca no peito do rei, tentando passar o que quer, mas não pode dizer.

 

\- Eu sou mais importante? – Ulric pergunta envolvendo a mão que o toca sobre o coração.

 

Luna assente e volta a cuidar dos ferimentos do rei. Ele permite, mas não solta a mão da feiticeira. O soberano sente o corpo pesado e cansado. Ele olha para as marcas de morte no salão, para os corpos esparramados pelo chão e sente a garganta fechar com um grito contido. Ulric sente por cada um dos soldados que perdeu a vida o ajudando e protegendo o castelo. E pensar que apenas há algumas poucas horas, ele sentia o coração calmo e feliz.

 

A feiticeira vê a dor e a tristeza na face do rei. Ela sente o peso de cada morte, de cada gota de sangue que foi derramada. Luna esparrama a luz pelo tronco do soberano, curando os cortes e aliviando a dor que deve estar presente nos músculos. Aconteceu exatamente como ela imaginava, como ela temia. O amanhecer chegou e, com ele, o fim do sonho. Ela sente o calor do toque de Ulric, ainda a segurando pela mão. Ela não quer perder o calor ou a segurança do toque do rei. Ela quer _ficar_.

 

O soldado que havia se dirigido para o segundo andar do castelo volta com uma túnica negra nas mãos. Ele se aproxima e, com o rosto abaixado, entrega a roupa para o rei. Com um murmuro de agradecimento, Ulric aceita a roupa e, com o auxílio de Luna, a veste. A feiticeira toca o rosto do soberano, vendo o cansaço nos olhos azuis e sentindo o rei relaxar sob o toque. Ulric toca o pulso de Luna e afasta a mão que o toca o suficiente para que possa segurá-la entre seus dedos. Ele vira o rosto na direção do soldado que permanece respeitosamente em silêncio.

 

\- Permaneça aqui até que os outros retornem. – ele ordena e o soldado assente. O rei, então, volta o olhar para a feiticeira – Venha. – ele pede em um sussurro.

 

A fragilidade na voz de Ulric torna o pedido impossível de ser negado. Luna assente e deixa que o rei a guie pela porta e para os andares mais superiores do castelo. O silêncio reina durante o caminho, sendo quebrado apenas pelo som dos passos contra o chão e das portas sendo abertas. Por um momento, a feiticeira sente vontade de questionar para onde o rei os está levando, mas ela não faz nenhuma tentativa de expressar a dúvida que sente. É claro que Ulric não está em condições de responder pelo que faz, sendo levado por simples instinto. E Luna não tem a intenção de deixá-lo sozinho em um momento como esse, em que ele mostra uma fragilidade que não combina com a segurança que esteve presente todo tempo na postura do rei.

 

Eles continuam a subir as escadas e passar pelos corredores até alcançarem um andar diferente dos outros. O corredor leva apenas a uma alta e larga porta dupla, exatamente para onde o rei segue. Luna acompanha o caminhar de Ulric, observando como a luz da manhã entra pelas janelas e ilumina a porta de madeira, destacando os entalhes que a decoram, também distintos daqueles encontrados nas outras portas do castelo. Nessa porta, flores e árvores foram desenhadas formando um belo jardim emoldurado por lianas. No centro do jardim, justamente no ponto onde a porta se divide, um casal foi entalhado, cada um ficando de um lado da divisão, de modo que ambos só estão juntos quando a porta está fechada.

 

O rei abre a porta e entra no aposento, a mão ainda segurando a da feiticeira e trazendo-a consigo para o interior do quarto. Assim que Luna passa pela porta, Ulric a fecha. Os olhos de ébano observam ao redor, percebendo a rica e surpreendente simplicidade com que o quarto é decorado. Há apenas uma cama de casal, um guarda-roupa e uma penteadeira. Do lado direito, uma porta dá acesso ao que aparenta ser o banheiro. E a parede oposta a porta é uma imensa janela, que fornece uma bela vista da floresta.

 

\- Este é o meu quarto. – o rei diz em tom de explicação – Você precisa descansar. E eu também. – ele hesita por um momento, o olhar azul procurando pelos olhos de ébano – Eu só não queria ficar longe de você. – a voz de Ulric é um pouco mais que um sussurro – Não agora.

 

A feiticeira assente, entendendo a vontade do rei e sentindo-a em si mesma. Luna se aproxima do soberano, encostando a cabeça no ombro de Ulric, respirando fundo e deixando que o corpo relaxe. A atitude da feiticeira desencadeia uma ação similar no rei, que a envolve com o braço livre e deixa que toda a tensão nos músculos se desfaça e desapareça. Por longos minutos, ambos permanecem parados, apenas respirando. Luna retribui o abraço de Ulric, voltando a sentir a calma e a segurança que a presença do rei proporciona.

 

\- Vem. – o rei diz dando um passo para trás e guiando a feiticeira até a cama – Vamos descansar.

 

Ulric solta a mão de Luna pelo tempo suficiente para que ambos consigam se colocar confortavelmente na cama. Assim que ambos se encontram deitados um de frente para o outro, Ulric volta a segurar a mão da feiticeira. Com a mão livre, Luna toca a face do rei, acariciando suavemente a pele clara e brincando com os curtos fios escuros. Um suspiro escapa por entre os lábios sem cor e o corpo do soberano parece relaxar ainda mais sobre o colchão. A feiticeira sorri vendo as pálpebras se fechando sobre os olhos azuis. Ela se recorda do que o rei falou sobre ela, sobre valer a pena protegê-la. Entretanto, nesse momento, é ele quem precisa de proteção e Luna se sente mais do que disposta a protegê-lo. Abaixando um pouco o rosto, a feiticeira beija a mão entrelaçada a sua.

 

Quando Luna volta a olhar para a face do rei, ela se depara com os olhos azuis novamente abertos e atentos. Com a mão livre, Ulric toca a cintura da feiticeira e a puxa para perto, até poder envolvê-la completamente com o braço.

 

\- Fique. – ele pede mais uma vez.

 

A resposta de Luna é se aproximar ainda mais do corpo do rei, deixando que o abraço que se nega a deixá-la se afastar a envolva completamente. A feiticeira respira fundo e fecha os olhos, voltando toda a concentração para apenas sentir a presença de Ulric, o calor dos braços que a rodeiam, a respiração que move o corpo do soberano e o bater do coração que ela pode sentir sob os dedos. Sem nem ao menos perceber, o sono domina a mente da feiticeira e a leva para o mundo dos sonhos.

 

Escondida da percepção de Luna, a mente do rei trabalha sem descanso. Ele se recorda da tranquilidade e da felicidade que ele sentiu ao dançar com a feiticeira no Festival da Lua, a sensação de pertencimento que o domina quando ele está como agora, ao lado de Luna, com ela nos braços. Contudo, essas lembranças são desfeitas por outras mais recentes, cheias de dor e sangue. Uma luta que há muito vinha sendo anunciada e que foi finalmente tornada realidade pela presença da feiticeira no território do rei. Ulric se encolhe no colchão, abraçando Luna ainda mais. Ele foi um tolo por não a ouvir, por se recusar a ver o quanto a feiticeira é importante para a Bruxa da Floresta, até que ponto a bruxa está disposta a ir para ter Luna de volta.

 

Apoiando o peso em um braço, o rei levanta o tronco e olha para a feiticeira adormecida. Há paz na face de Luna, uma paz que ele lembra de ter visto apenas durante o Festival. Ulric abaixa a cabeça e beija a face pálida. O rei, então, se afasta, levantando da cama com cuidado para não acordar a bela feiticeira. Uma vez de pé, o soberano tira a túnica e procura por vestes mais confortáveis, escolhendo uma camisa de manga comprida, calça e botas. Quando termina de se arrumar, Ulric volta o olhar azul para a cama, observando o subir e descer do tronco que mostra a maneira tranquila que Luna respira. O rei inspira profundamente e expira devagar tentando acalmar o coração.

 

Ele caminha até a porta, abrindo-a e sentindo vontade de olhar mais uma vez para a feiticeira, de esquecer tudo e apenas retornar para a cama, mas o rei aumenta a força com que segura a porta, fortificando a própria decisão, e sai do quarto sem olhar para trás. Com passos firmes, Ulric desce as escadas que levam ao salão do trono. A cada centímetro ultrapassado, o soberano tenta manter o controle sobre a própria mente, deixando-a livre de lembranças e pensamentos. O olhar azul permanece concentrado no caminho à frente, muito mais longo do que apenas alguns andares do castelo.

 

Quando a porta para o salão do trono é aberta, Ulric se depara com seus soldados reunidos e empenhados em cuidar dos corpos daqueles que caíram durante a luta. O mais velho dos soldados, ao perceber a presença do soberano, se aproxima, notando a estranha aura que parece envolver o rei.

 

\- Meu senhor, a vila está segura. – ele reporta – Não houve ataque de corvos contra a população.

 

Ulric assente, aceitando as informações, reconhecendo nelas exatamente o que ele esperava. Ele e Luna eram os alvos da Bruxa da Floresta, ninguém mais. Ele olha ao redor, vendo os corpos dos soldados mortos sendo removidos pelos companheiros ainda vivos, e respira fundo. Os soldados foram o dano colateral de uma luta que deveria envolver apenas ele, Luna e a bruxa.

 

\- Garanta que as famílias sejam avisadas e que eles recebam as honras adequadas. – Ulric diz ao veterano soldado.

 

\- É claro, meu rei. – o soldado responde fazendo uma mesura e notando o vazio existente da voz do rei, sem emoções ou inflexões, os olhos azuis ainda observando a retirada dos mortos – E os corpos dos corvos?

 

\- Jogue do precipício. – o rei responde sem hesitar.

 

Dando a conversa por encerrada, o rei volta a caminhar, seguindo para a saída do castelo e dispensando os chamados preocupados e as ofertas de escolta dos soldados. Ele passa pelas portas entreabertas e continua até a ponte, parando por um momento e se aproximando da lateral do caminho e olhando para baixo. Ele pode ver um pouco da água que corre lá embaixo, pode ouvir o barulho da correnteza, a força da natureza. Ulric fecha os olhos por um momento e então se força a voltar a andar.

 

O rei entra na trilha da floresta e percebe as sombras dançando sobre a terra e se espalhando sobre os troncos das árvores. Ele olha para o céu e vê o sol sendo escondido por nuvens cinzentas. O vento sopra, frio e úmido, com cheiro de chuva. Não irá demorar para que a água comece a cair, mas ele não pode voltar, ele não pode mais postergar ou fingir. Se ele fizer, haverá mais dor e sangue. A bruxa irá vir, trazendo os corvos e o desejo de ter a criança da lua de volta. Ele não entende por que uma bruxa poderosa como a Bruxa da Floresta precisa de uma feiticeira como Luna, mas não importa. A presença ou a ausência desse conhecimento não irá mudar a decisão que ele tomou, as ações que irá tomar.

 

O olhar azul volta a ser focado no caminho e os passos do rei ecoam na floresta silenciosa. A grama é amassada sob as botas e as copas das árvores balançam sob a força da brisa. Ulric continua a caminhar, tentando bloquear as lembranças da última vez que esteve nessa trilha, levando Luna para o castelo. Talvez ele tenha cometido um erro ao deixar que o encanto que sentiu ao ver a feiticeira, perdida e ferida, o controlasse e o fizesse levá-la para casa. O pensamento faz o peito do rei doer. Luna não foi um erro, conhecê-la foi encontrar algo inominável, mas que ele esteve procurando a vida inteira.

 

A trilha se abre em uma ampla clareira, a mesma em que ele encontrou a feiticeira. Olhando distraidamente ao redor, Ulric se aproxima do lago onde Luna estava parada naquela noite. O rei ajoelha na margem e toca o próprio reflexo, sentindo a água fria sob os dedos. Memórias que ele forçou ao esquecimento retornam à consciência, fazendo a mão tremer e causando ondas na água. Ele recorda da dor causada pelas correntes e pelos feitiços da bruxa. Ele relembra as ameaças, os abusos, a tortura, o ego ferido da Bruxa da Floresta. Antigos desrespeitos vingados contra quem não era nascido quando eles foram feitos. Ela mostrou a verdadeira face para ele, nas terras dele, longe de Luna.

 

 _Luna_. A feiticeira também é uma vítima da bruxa, presa por uma corrente de seda ao redor do pescoço. Uma voz calada, uma tortura constante. Ela tentou escapar e o encontrou, descobriu um refúgio no castelo que ele governa. E ele a encontrou. Uma presença capaz de oferecer tranquilidade e segurança para ele, que consegue fazê-lo sorrir sem que ele tenha consciência. Uma presença que o coração implora para não perder. Ulric fecha os olhos e engole todo caos que o desestabiliza, que o faz querer retornar para o castelo e se esconder novamente na ilusão de que a bruxa é apenas uma ameaça, palavras que prometem e não cumprem, e não uma realidade a ser enfrentada. O toque frio da fina garoa traz o rei de volta à realidade.

 

Os olhos azuis se abrem e o soberano se levanta, seguindo o caminho para o coração da floresta. A garoa o acompanha, se tornando mais densa e mais fria a cada passo dado pelo rei. A roupa fina é incapaz de proteger Ulric, se tornando pesada e grudando no corpo trêmulo. Tentando com todas as forças afastar qualquer tentativa de hesitação, o rei continua sem parar para descansar ou pensar. Embora forçadamente vazia, a mente do soberano é capaz de perceber as marcas que começam a aparecer nas árvores que o cercam, os entalhes que marcam o território dominado por um bruxo. Ou por uma bruxa.

 

Mais alguns metros são ultrapassados e os olhos azuis distinguem o contorno de uma cabana escondida em meio às árvores, guardada por um grande e antigo carvalho branco. O rei vê que há um balanço em um dos galhos da árvore. O som de algo se arrastando na grama captura a atenção de Ulric e, em um segundo, o rei se encontra de joelhos no chão, quentes correntes envolvendo e queimando os tornozelos e os pulsos do soberano. Outro som, mais suave, como o arrastar de uma capa, faz Ulric olhar em direção à casa e se deparar com a Bruxa da Floresta.

 

O longo vestido roxo acaricia a grama a cada passo dado pela bruxa. A pele, pálida como a neve e marcada com as suaves linhas do tempo, é molhada pela garoa, assim como o comprido e ondulado cabelo negro. Brilhantes olhos verdes observam o rei com claro divertimento e os lábios finos e vermelhos estão esticados em um sorriso satisfeito. A bruxa se aproxima de maneira lenta, como um predador que rodeia a presa com cautela, esperando o momento perfeito para dar o bote.

 

\- No coração da floresta ela vive. E a sua chegada ela irá ver. – o rei diz com a voz trêmula pelo frio e pela dor, o olhar azul preso na face da bruxa – Palavras de meu pai.

 

\- Um tolo rei. – ela comenta com desdém, abaixando o tronco e tocando a face de Ulric – Um rei que não soube respeitar aqueles que realmente possuem poder – as longas e negras unhas arranham a face branca, deixando marcas vermelhas na pele molhada – E você, jovem rei? Que espécie de tolice espera alcançar entrando em meu território sem a minha permissão?

 

\- Os seus corvos estão mortos. Coloque um fim às suas ameaças e não lance mais nenhum ataque às minhas terras. – Ulric responde com firmeza na voz e no olhar. A única reação que ele consegue da bruxa é o riso.

 

\- E onde está a diversão nisso, meu doce rei? – a força das unhas aumenta, rasgando a pele e fazendo o sangue escorrer pelas bochechas do rei, molhando os dedos da bruxa – Ainda mais que, para além das afrontas da sua família, você tem algo que _me_ pertence.

 

\- Luna não é sua. – Ulric afirma, a raiva se fazendo presente na voz.

 

A risada da bruxa ecoa na floresta como um trovão que anuncia uma tempestade.

 

\- Então a quem ela pertence, jovem rei? A você?

 

\- A ninguém. – ele responde afastando o rosto e conseguindo se afastar do toque da bruxa – Por que você a quer tanto? O que ela significa para você?

 

\- Tanta inocência! – a bruxa toca o cabelo negro de Ulric, segurando os fios e os puxando, obrigando o rei a inclinar o pescoço para trás – Crianças da Lua e da Floresta são fonte de magia para aqueles que sabem como usá-las. O poder delas se torna nosso e nós nos tornamos ainda mais poderosos. – ela empurra a cabeça do rei e o solta. Ela endireita a postura, o olhar verde observando atentamente a face ferida do soberano ajoelhado – Diga-me o que você realmente deseja, meu querido rei.

 

Ulric abre a boca com a intenção de responder, mas um feitiço de gelo congela os lábios do rei. A bruxa toca os lábios azulados com um toque suave, falsamente carinhoso.

 

\- E não se atreva a mentir para mim dizendo que deseja a segurança das suas terras. – a bruxa diz, os olhos verdes presos ao olhar azul do soberano – Por anos, você permaneceu em silêncio, longe dos meus domínios. Mesmo depois que eu o procurei e mostrei a extensão do meu poder. Então, jovem rei, me entretenha e me diga o que realmente o traz aqui. O que o incentivou a me procurar? O que é que o seu coração deseja? – o toque da bruxa se torna quente, queimando os lábios antes congelados.

 

Por longos segundos, Ulric permanece em silêncio, os olhos azuis hipnotizados pelo brilho de divertimento presente no verde olhar da Bruxa da Floresta. O rei sente o coração bater desesperado no peito e a mente não consegue pensar em nada além da feiticeira que ele deixou adormecida no castelo.

 

\- Liberte Luna. – ele responde em um sussurro quebrado – Liberte-a do seu controle e do que feitiço que colocou nela. Faça isso e nos deixe em paz.

 

\- Então esse é o seu desejo, jovem rei? – os lábios vermelhos e molhados da bruxa se esticam em um largo sorriso – Mas você deve saber que o feitiço que há em Luna não pode ser quebrado, apenas transferido. – o brilho nos olhos verdes se torna mais intenso ao perceber a compreensão nascer nos olhar azul – Diga-me para quem você quer passar o feitiço de Luna e eu o farei. Eu darei Luna a liberdade que você deseja para ela e a paz que você pede para si e para as suas terras. Ver você agonizar por causa das consequências da sua escolha será minha nova diversão. – as unhas afiadas cortam a boca queimada – Diga-me, Rei Lobo, quem você deseja amaldiçoar?

 

A garoa já é uma tempestade quando Luna desperta. No primeiro momento, a feiticeira se sente confusa, não reconhecendo o quarto em que se encontra. Entretanto, logo as lembranças afastam a névoa remanescente do sono e ela olha ao redor, procurando pelo rei. Não o encontrando e sentindo o medo esmagar o coração em um insuportável abraço, a feiticeira deixa o quarto e segue pelas escadas até o salão do trono. Ao ver a porta que guarda a passagem para o objetivo desejado, Luna quase corre na pressa de achar Ulric como na manhã interior, de pé em frente ao trono, são e salvo.

 

Ao abrir a porta, Luna encontra o rei sentado no trono, completamente sozinho. O som da tempestade ecoa pelo salão e o vento penetra pela janela, espalhando o congelante toque da natureza. Por um momento, a feiticeira permanece paralisada contra a porta aberta, apenas observando o soberano. O corpo de Ulric está completamente largado no trono e há algo o rodeando, algo frio e inesperado. Com passos lentos e o coração batendo com toda força, Luna se aproxima do rei e toca a mão que se encontra apoiada contra um dos braços do trono.

 

O toque captura a atenção de Ulric, que levanta o olhar azul e oferece um fraco sorriso à feiticeira. Luna não sente alívio ao ver o rei sorrir, pelo contrário, o doloroso toque do medo aumenta a força com que envolve o coração da feiticeira. Os dedos pálidos tocam o pulso queimado do rei por um momento, subindo o toque suave para a face machucada, os olhos de ébano analisando cada machucado que há no rosto jovem, os cortes das bochechas, as queimaduras na boca. O olhar escuro também nota como o cabelo negro está molhado e bagunçado e os olhos azuis estão dominados pelas sombras da dor e do cansaço.

 

Há uma óbvia pergunta nos olhos de ébano e Ulric a percebe, consegue lê-la com toda clareza. O rei ergue a mão, tocando a face da bela feiticeira e a puxando para perto, fazendo com que Luna se ajoelhe diante do trono. O soberano ergue o tronco, superando o desconforto causado pelas roupas ainda molhadas e se aproximando da feiticeira. O toque do rei acaricia a bochecha pálida, a linha da mandíbula tensa e para sobre o laço que mantém a fita roxa ao redor do pescoço de Luna. Ainda sorrindo e olhando nos olhos escuros, Ulric pega uma das pontas do laço entre dois dedos e a puxa. Sentindo o movimento, Luna se afasta bruscamente.

 

\- Não! – ela grita e então para, confusa por ter conseguido falar e por ver a fita a mão do rei – O quê? Como...? – olhando para Ulric e tentando entender, Luna percebe um detalhe que a presença dos ferimentos na face do soberano a impediu de ver antes.

 

Há uma fita vermelha amarrada ao redor do pescoço de Ulric.

 

O rei sorri e responde a pergunta incompleta:

 

\- Estes lábios estão selados.


End file.
